The Boy Who Fell Through Space and Time
by Ob1MegOb1
Summary: *Sequel to Lost in Time and Mind!* It's been four years since Jasmine Dylan last saw the Doctor. Torchwood now keeps her busy in the meantime. When her first adventure with the Doctor comes back to haunt her she must now face the Prince and planet they left behind. Helping her out are Jack Harkness, her husband Josh, her brother Michael, and of course the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

The Boy Who Fell through Space and Time

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: So yeah I finally had some inspiration for a new Doctor Who fanfic. A quick note that if you have not read my first story Lost in Time and Mind make sure that you check it out so you can officially meet my original characters Jasmine, Josh, and Michael. It might help things make a little more sense also. This story, of course, naturally, took all of the Eleventh and Twelfth Doctor's reign for me to finally write because as soon as I feel comfortable writing his character he's regenerated. The same thing happened with my last Who fic as well. It took all of Tennant's run before I got up the nerve and felt comfortable writing his Doctor. This will be the Eleventh story. On the Torchwood side of things, this will be post Miracle Day (might make light to little mention of it though). The current Torchwood Team is Jack, Gwen (although she might be a little preoccupied with her child in this story), Jasmine (OC), Joshua (OC), and Michael (OC). Might be a few more familiar faces but that might be…well…spoilers. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

They're Coming for You

"Stop him!" the guards cried as he dashed down the dark underground halls that had been his prison for weeks. The tall, thin, sixteen-year-old boy kept running forward with purpose knowing where he needed to go. _It's going to hurt like hell," his father said putting his hand on his shoulder. "But you have to find her…warn her."_ He rammed through the next door his heart racing. _"What if she doesn't believe me?" he said his voice unsure. His father smiled, "The moment she sees you. She'll know. Just like you will."_

He finally found the room taking up one of the manipulators there. He quickly put in the coordinates his father gave him taking a deep breath. _"If you knew where she was," his said voice shaking, "Why did you never contact her?" His father sighed, "Because I didn't know for sure. I didn't want to get anybody's hopes up to only end up at a dead end. I tried several times but never got a response. And yes I realize that means I could be sending you somewhere completely off course. But at this point its better than here. You are a resourceful young man and we have taught you well. I know you can do this."_

He then hit the button and he felt himself falling almost floating. His body and mind jumbled for a moment…just like before. Just like eleven years before when he had appeared out of nowhere…back home. Tears in his father's eyes as he held him close. Who would be waiting for him this time?

And then everything came together and he felt himself falling for a moment before he landed in water. The air was knocked from his lungs and for a moment he floated there confused. Then a hand came through the water grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

He coughed and hacked as they pulled him up onto the bank. "There you go," a man said patting him on the back, "Take a deep breath there, quite a fall you just had. Quite curious actually as you just appeared out of thin air."

"Now be nice sweetie," a woman's voice said next to him, "You don't want to scare the poor boy."

"Right right," the man said quickly. The boy looked at him. He wore odd clothes that he didn't even know how to describe other than the basics. The woman beside him was the same story. She had hair that went well everywhere. He could at least say that about her.

"Where am I?" the boy said softly.

"Good old London England," the man said simply.

"What year?" the boy said.

A slow smile came over the man's face, "Fellow time traveler are you?" He continued to look at him curiously. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen years," he said simply.

The man nodded, "Thought as much. The year is 2013. I'll throw in planet Earth as well since I get the feeling you are not exactly from around here." So he was in the right place at the right time. He squeezed the charm around his neck. Now all he had to do was find her. The man looked on at him with a playful look in his eyes.

"Who are you?" the boy asked curiously.

"Oh sorry about that," he said extending his hand, "I'm the Doctor."

At that, the boy froze. _"And if you should meet a man named the Doctor," his father said simply taking a deep breath. "He will not accept you. He broke up our family once he cannot do so again." At that, his father pushed the weapon into his hand. "You know what must be done."_

"Doctor," the boy said softly. And then he raised the weapon. The woman cried out as he aimed and fired. A blast of energy came out hitting her first and she went down swiftly. The Doctor cried outgoing towards him and he fired again. The Doctor was hit and he fell to his knees. He reached out grabbing the boy's wrist his whole body shaking. The boy swiftly let go and the Doctor fell to the ground going still. And with that the boy ran away.

* * *

Jasmine Dylan jolted awake breathing deeply. She groaned leaning forward and looking at the time. It was almost midnight and she had hardly slept. Her warm brown eyes were heavy as she slowly got up. Time to check on the night watch and make sure they weren't sleeping through their shift. She pulled on a light shirt and pants and made her way down.

She could see the glow of the hub console and her friend Jack Harkness sitting in front of it. His usual trenchcoat draped over his chair. He looked ready to fall asleep himself. "Light night?" she said heading straight over to the coffee machine.

"Dreadfully light," he yawned. "Where's your husband?" he asked referring to her recently married husband Joshua Dylan.

"Still sleeping," she muttered. "I feel like he could sleep through the world ending right now."

Jack smiled playfully, "Just happy to finally have his girl is all." She glared at him for that one. She and Josh had been friends since they were kids. They had been through a lot together. To finally acknowledge their feelings…and commit those feelings…had been an incredible step to take.

She took a look around though, "Where's my brother?"

Jack chuckled, "Fell asleep a long time ago," he said motioning to the sofa behind them.

She sighed, "You know you would think being a doctor he would be used to night shifts."

"Yeah but doctors are kept constantly busy was the excuse he gave," Jack muttered.

"Oh he wants to be kept constantly busy?" she said her brown eyes sparking with playfulness, "that can be arranged you know."

"Let him be," Jack yawned, "You know the first few months are the hardest. He'll be fine. I would rather he be a well-rested medic than not." She shrugged her shoulders, "Fine I guess." She stretched and sighed, "I'm going to get some air. Let Josh know if he comes down looking for me."

"I ain't your errand boy Jay," he said playfully. She only smirked as she walked out the main entrance. The new Torchwood hub had been established off the docks in a warehouse that had well been of use to them in the past.

So many things had happened in the last four years after the 4,5,6 incident and Gallifrey appearing in the sky. That had been the last time she had seen the Doctor. Four years ago…he had regenerated so she might have seen him since then but had no idea, to be honest. Torchwood had disbanded but her and Josh had gone looking for Jack. To only have him magically return himself during the Miracle Day incident. That was when her brother had become involved with them. A doctor fascinated by the strange events of Miracle Day…how could he not have become involved?

Jack though had passed the mantle of running Torchwood to her. Too many mistakes as he so elegantly put it. She had opposed it at first but knowing this was her chance to improve Torchwood for the better she eventually took it. Although Gwen now teased about how she was the only Welsh member of Torchwood Cardiff anymore. It had been taken over by Americans she said playfully.

Which was true. Gwen came for shifts every now and then but Jasmine insisted she spends time with her child and husband. And then she and Josh had gotten married. At first that had felt weird…she loved Josh so much but she had never expected to end up this close to him. It was a welcome surprise for once. He teased would they be afforded the same time off if they had a kid? And that was something she couldn't even think about right now. There was still so much to do here. Well, most of the time…

She sighed walk around the cool sea breeze nice on her skin. As she was walking though she felt something shift above her. She looked up and her eyes widened to see somebody coming down sword in hand. She barely dodged out of the way pulling her gun out and raising it to her attacker. But he was already moving and in one swift movement, he knocked the gun from her hand. She barely got her arms up and using her powers was able to block it pushing him back for a moment.

Oh yeah her powers…those had improved as well in the last four years. She now knew how to use them offensively and defensively without over exhausting herself. However, using too much of her power was still a danger.

She quickly pushed him back again knocking him on the ground and standing in a defensive position. "Who are you?" she demanded. And why the hell were they coming after her? But suddenly she heard something move behind her and she turned as another attacker came in behind her. She blocked him but at the cost of losing focus on the one in front of her. His blade hit her shoulder and she cried out in pain. He pushed her down to the ground pinning her as the blade went through and through.

"You who meddled in our planet's past. Who helped to destroy our one true king. We will not allow you to interfere again." He dug the blade in a little deeper to which she cried out in pain. "He sent for you. Where is the messenger?"

She grimaced, "What messenger? What true king I don't know what you are talking about." Using her power she tried to read their surface thoughts but one of them pushed down on the sword as she did. "Out of our minds witch," he said menacingly and her shoulder cried out in pain again.

"She does not seem to know," the other said. "Meaning the messenger has not reached her yet."

"Good," the other said raising his sword, "Then we shall be done with her and set a trap for the messenger." He raised his blade above her and then his whole body shuddered a shot ringing out. She looked back and barely made out Jack standing there. She then took a deep breath pulling the blade from her shoulder and then running the other attacker through with his own blade. But as she held the blade she suddenly felt a wave of familiarity….

 _"The blade is great for everybody," he said softly. "Not too light but not too heavy. Making it accessible to most fighters and still strong enough to cause damage. Now here's your first position to practice…" He gently stood behind her putting his hands on hers. She smiled to herself, even blushing a little bit. She never thought she would be able to feel this way again. And yet here she was._

"Marius," she muttered softly as the attacker went down, the sword with him. She caught herself with her uninjured arm before going down herself. "Jasmine!" Jack yelled as she fell on her side. Assassins…they were assassins for the Magistrate. Which meant…they had failed…Marius…and then she blacked out.

* * *

The boy pulled out the charm around his neck. His eyes widened as he realized there was a faint pulse around it now. He was heading in the right direction. It was very faint but at least he knew he was on track. I will find you he thought softly to himself. His brown eyes were warm but determined. He pulled his longer midnight hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of his face. He had too. Or else their lives were in danger.

* * *

 _And that is it! I know short first chapter but it's almost like a reintroduction. I am excited about this one and to continue writing it! As always…._

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _Please Please Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy Who Fell Through Space and Time

Ob1MegOb1

* * *

Author's Note: Hello and welcome to Chapter 2. If you have made it this far thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this story going forward. Please remember as always this is a sequel. So if you are a little confused right now make sure to go back and check out the first story Lost in Time and Mind. As always thank you and happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 2

Questions and Answers?

"Michael!" Jack yelled carrying Jasmine in. Michael Dinea jolted awake….crap he had fallen asleep. And that tone in Jack's voice…he had been here long enough to know that was the "shit is going on" tone in his voice.

"What's happened?" Josh suddenly said appearing above him on the upper level. It had been bad enough to wake Josh up. He was surprised though that it hadn't woken up his sister. He turned though realizing that Jack was carrying in Jasmine from outside. As soon as he saw Jasmine though his eyes widened and he rushed over. He could also hear Josh's hurried footsteps behind him. Jack laid his sister down on the medical table her shoulder covered in blood. She was unconscious and pale from the blood loss.

"What the hell happened?" Michael demanded. He may be the baby brother by two years in this situation but his protective brother instincts were still in overdrive. His doctor senses were also going nuts and he had to work really hard to keep both sides balanced and in check right now.

"She went out for a walk and these two guys jumped her," Jack said pulling medical supplies off the shelf. After all these years of living, Jack had a pretty good idea of what supplies they needed or not. Michael didn't tend to argue with him on that point. And even though he was good with Earth medicine he tended to still need Jack and Jasmine's help when it came to otherworldly remedies and medicines. After all, …he was the rookie in this space, time, and supernatural team they had assembled here.

* * *

"Jasmine," Josh said his eyes filled with worry as he ran up to the table. He gently stroked her hair out of her face wondering what the hell had happened. He would think after all this time he would be used to this. They always seemed to be magnets for trouble.

He watched Michael examine the wound his eyes focused and determined. Everybody was always questioning whether these two were actually siblings. Jasmien had a darker olive tone to her skin and dark brown eyes…taking after their mother in that regard. While Michael definitely looked like a typical Caucasian man with bright blue eyes. However, they both shared the same midnight black hair. And if you saw the look in his eyes right now…that protective brotherly look…you would have no doubt that she was his sister right now.

"She was stabbed," Michael said jolting him out of his reverie. He turned to Jack, "With what?"

"A sword," Jack said handing him supplies, "The closest thing I could liken it to was a samurai sword." Stabbed…that was a change. Guns and weapons of laser sort always seemed to be the ones they were running from.

Michael went to work and she began to stir as he worked on the wound. Lucky for them they had accumulated a lot of advanced medicines. It looked like the sword had gone in the shoulder without causing too much damage. If she was lucky this would only take an hour or so to heal. However, her shoulder's full mobility would be limited for a few more hours after. Her chances of reinjuring it increased during that time.

"I'm going to get the bastard's bodies," Jack said under his breath. Josh knew that look in Jack's eyes. He was pissed and there would be no stopping him for now. "Maybe we can get some answers from their belongings and corpses." And with that, he dashed off. _Just like always_ Josh couldn't help but think to himself.

* * *

Jasmine had been in and out of consciousness since the attack. She could hear the team's voices but couldn't seem to process what they were saying. Then she was finally able to slowly open her eyes. She looked around realizing she was back in the hub. "The assassins," she said softly not realizing she was talking out loud.

"Both should be dead," Josh said softly next to her. "Jack went to get the bodies." She could see the worry in her husband's eyes but also the "not again" look. She knew he didn't always agree with the life they had chosen. Sometimes she found herself wondering also.

She turned to a nearby screen, "Bring up security just in case. These are not run of the mill assassins," she said softly.

"Do you know who they are?" her brother Michael said curiously by her side. He went in to apply more stuff to the wound. She looked down at her shoulder before looking away. This was that damn medicine that rebuilt your tissue right then and there. It was gross to look at quite honestly.

She took a deep breath, "Yeah sadly I think I do now who they are," she said softly. "They are Katharian assassins working for the Magistrate."

"So no from Earth?" Michael said surprised, "Well that's a first."

"Katharia," Josh said softly, "I don't remember that one."

"Because you didn't go there with me and the Doctor," she said softly her eyes going sad. "That was my first trip with the Doctor." After that trip…it had actually almost been her last with him. She had been so excited to finally travel with him…only to forget it every chance she could.

Josh looked at her noticing the look of sadness and regret that flashed across her face. She had never spoken of this trip. And he thought he had heard it all. Usually, she was bursting at the seams to tell him about her adventures with the Doctor. But this one…the first one…why was it such a big secret? And why did he have the feeling this was going to be one of the few times you traveled with the Doctor and walked away without a sense of fulfillment and accomplishment. Without a sense of adventure. But with a sense that you were leaving things worse than they had been.

* * *

The boy had been walking all night. He came to a huge bridge where he had landed and he crossed it the signal continuing to get stronger. He wondered how much farther. But still, that thought was nagging in the back of his mind. What if she didn't believe him?

He kept walking a little while longer when he noticed the charm's pulse began to intensify and as he looked over he saw a man standing ahead of him. He quickly hid behind a nearby column of some sort. The man was standing in front of two bodies lying on the ground. With the current state of his planet…dead bodies were not a foreign thing to him. However…

"Jack," another man said running up to the first, "I came to help since she said there are two bodies."

"Is she alright?" the one named Jack asked.

"She's fine," the other man answered, "the medicine just needs time to work. Jack, she acted like she knew exactly who these guys were." The boy tried to take a closer look at the bodies. His eyes widened realizing what they were…assassins. Not just assassins but assassins for the Magistrate. _Don't tell me I'm too late_ he thought to himself. The Magistrate, like his father, had been looking for her for a year now.

"And why would she know?" Jack said curiously.

"She said because of her first trip with the Doctor?" the other man said confused. The boy went at attention hearing that name again. This woman they were talking about…could she be?

 _"Did I ever tell you how I came here? To Katharia," she said softly running her fingers through his hair._

 _"No," he said softly._

 _"It was because of an amazing man named the Doctor. He has the ability to take you to places far beyond your own."_

 _"Will I be able to meet him someday?" he said excitedly._

 _"I hope so love," she said softly kissing the top of his head. "I hope so."_

And he had met him…and shot him. He cringed at that thought. His father had always had this emotional response when it came to the doctor. Somewhere between anger and sadness. He had said that this amazing man that she had spoke so highly about…had been the one to rip their family apart. And he would never forgive him for that. And so his sense of loyalty between the father who had raised him and the woman he hadn't seen in ten years had come into conflict. And that's why even though he had taken a weapon…it hadn't been the weapon his father had given him. Because that look of adoration in her eyes as she spoke of him, he had stayed his hand.

* * *

The Doctor jolted up taking deep jolting breaths. Wow, that thing had packed a wallop. "River?" he said turning over and gently shaking her awake.

She jolted up too her eyes rolling in annoyance. "Wow, that had quite a kick to it. That's a nice way to say thank you."

The doctor shook his head not understanding. The boy, besides being a little nervous at first, had been perfectly fine when they first met him. Just trying to figure out where he was. It was when… "He reacted to hearing my name," the Doctor said softly.

"Some enemy I don't know about sweetie?" River said eyebrow arched.

"No," he said insistently, "At least I don't think so," he muttered under his breath. It was possible…considering things didn't always happen in order for him. He got up his foot kicking something on the ground as he did. He looked down to see the weapon the boy had used on them. "Interesting," he said picking it up and examining it.

"He ditched the weapon?" River said curiously.

"Yes," the Doctor said grinning, "But that's not the interesting part. This is only a stun weapon. This wasn't meant to kill. So…he had no intention of killing us." It was almost like he was forced to. He had appeared out of nowhere, recognized his name, and then stunned them. Who was this boy?

* * *

The boy shook himself out of his reverie and continued to listen in on the two men. "Well obviously she and the Doctor did something to piss these guys off," the one named Jack continued. "They were targeting her specifically and I just barely got there in time to stop them from killing her. She also didn't hesitate to kill the other one…that's not like her."

The assassins had targeted the woman he was talking about. That had to be her. But how could he see her without…?

"Hey, kid," the one named Jack suddenly called out, "You know anything about this?" The boy cursed under his breath jolting back behind the column. How had he figured out he was there. He had no idea whether he could trust these men or not. "It's alright I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to know what is going on. Did you see what happened?"

He had no choice. He had to know if they knew her. He finally stepped out and the man named Jack smiled at him stepping forward. His eyes caught sight of the manipulator on his wrist, "Wow that's a hefty piece of hardware right there." The boy still eyed him cautiously.

Jack stared at him curiously, "Have we met before?"

The boy shook his head, "I've never been here before."

"So he speaks that's good," Jack continued, "Let me guess… You were playing around with that and got a little lost?"

"I'm sixteen not an idiot," he replied irritably. He was treating him like a little kid.

Jack smiled again, "Some fire in you I like that. Listen, kid, I can help you get back to where you're from if you let me know."

"No," he said backing up, "I need to find her first."

"Her?" Jack said cautiously now, "Do we have a name to go with that pronoun?"

"No," the boy said despondently, "My father didn't tell me. But he did say she would be on Earth during this time."

"Earth is a big place kid," the other man said coming up behind Jack.

"He said in some place called England or Wales," he continued.

"Well you've got the Wales part right," Jack said glaring at the guy behind him.

"And that once I was there I could track her with this," he said showing him his tracking necklace. Jack stared at it curiously.

"Michael," Jack said to the other man, "Doesn't this pendant look familiar?" Michael came up close to him and the boy watched them both cautiously.

"She wears one just like it," Michael muttered, "Only it doesn't pulse and glow."

Jack looked down at the kid again, "Alright you have our attention kid. Where you from?"

He took a deep breath before saying, "Katharia."

Michael's eyes widened, "That's where she said the assassins are from. That's where she said the trip with the Doctor was to."

Jack sighed taking a deep breath, "Well kid. You just won yourself a free trip to Torchwood. Come with us…I think I know who you might be looking for." At first, he hesitated in going with them. "You can keep tracking if you want," Jack said hoisting up one of the bodies, "I'm pretty sure we are going to lead you right where you need to go though." The boy fumbled with it in his hands before finally giving in and following them. Jack smiled, "Atta boy…don't worry about these guys. They aren't going to hurt anybody anymore."

And with that the boy found himself following the two strangers. Hopefully, he wouldn't come to regret this.

* * *

"So Jay," Josh said sitting down beside her, "I have just come to the realization that you never told me about your first trip with the Doctor. I always assumed your first trip was when he took you back to see Henry VIII?"

She took a deep breath, "That's because I choose not to remember Katharia Josh," she said softly. A few tears actually went down her face just saying the name.

"Why?" he said softly.

She smiled sadly, "Katharia was the most beautiful place imaginable. There was so much green everywhere. And in beautiful contrast was the capital city. White hard stone buildings. And then the main palace where the king and prince resided. But it wasn't as peaceful as it appeared. The king was a brutal dictator who destroyed everything around him. His own son had come to fear and hate him. So we meddled…as he often does." Josh couldn't help but roll his eyes. If you chose to travel with the Doctor there were often times where you couldn't help but meddle.

She looked up at him, "You need to remember you and I were not on good terms at the time. David's death still hurt in my soul. At first, I fought constantly with the Prince. His name was Marius. I couldn't understand why he stood by and allowed his own people to be hurt. The longer we were there and the more I got to know him…I soon realized he wasn't any more happy about it then I was. He had a different way of doing it…but he was helping his people too. He was a little more restricted because of his rank of prince."

Josh recognized that look in her eye. She had come to care for him…a lot from what he could tell.

"I soon began to realize how close I was getting to him. I loved how his bright blue eyes blazed when he talked passionately about something. But I knew better. Eventually, we would leave…and my heart was in no good place at that time." She took a deep breath, "It was a horrible revolution…the Doctor tried his hardest to find peace between the two sides. But the king had this horrible weapon. A gauntlet capable of great destruction. We finally managed to destroy it but the power it emanated was so great it caused a slip in time," she paused. "In which I and Marius became trapped."

Her face went serious at that, "It took the Doctor seven minutes to free us. But what had been seven minutes for him…had been seven years for me and Marius."

"Wait what?" Josh said confused. A year for a minute?!

"We were stuck in that slip with nobody else but ourselves. The first year I was so dedicated to believing that the Doctor would come for us. And then I spent it so angry that I was stuck in that situation. That I had trusted this almighty alien to spirit me away. That he had my well-being at the forefront. Obviously, it wasn't true…why else would he leave me trapped there?" Josh knew the feeling. He had wondered about how much the Doctor really cared…with the Children of Earth and Miracle Day. Where had their savior been then?

"Marius and I hardly looked at each other that first year," she continued. "But then after that…when we realized it would be nobody else but us…possibly for the rest of our lives. We lived…we loved," she took a deep breath, "we had a child."

Josh just stood there not knowing what to say. The seven years thing was hard enough to fathom…but a child…wait…if she had a child…she would never have abandoned it.

"A child," he said softly. "What happened—-?"

She paused for a very long time…the pain on her face increasing. "When the slip in time disappeared so did everything created within it. Our home, the seven years physically on our bodies just disappeared…as well the son created within it. But not the memories…no they stayed. He was just gone. I was inconsolable…and Marius and I couldn't look at each other again. So the Doctor and I did what he always did…we left. And I banished all thought of it from my mind. I left Katharia in even more pain than when I had arrived. And I almost never traveled with him again after it. It took a month before I even had the stomach to travel again. At that time I had banished it from my head. And dedicated this second trip as my official time spent with the Doctor." Josh's eyes went distant for a moment.

 _The phone rang and rang. He stumbled over his still unpacked boxes from home before finally getting to it. "Hello?" he said irritably._

 _"Josh," her voice said over the line. It was Jasmine. She sounded upset._

 _"Jasmine what's wrong?" he said quickly. She hadn't spoken two words to him after running from him. He had followed her afraid for her well-being. But she was still upset with him after that night._

 _"Nothing," she said sounding like she was crying. Could it be over David? "I just needed to hear your voice. It hasn't been a good," there was a long pause after that, "day."_

 _"Are you okay?" he said sitting down._

 _"No," she said softly, "but I will be I promise. And I," she said breaking off._

 _Another long pause, "Jay?" he said softly._

 _"I forgive you," she said softly and then she hung up the phone._

 _"Jay?" he said softly. He didn't like her tone…but she had said she would be okay. He had to hope…maybe he would hear from her again._

She looked up at him her eyes sad and regretful, "You're remembering, aren't you? When I called you. Forgave you," she said softly. "That was a few weeks after Katharia. I realized life was too short. I couldn't afford to abandon the people I had left who loved me." He smiled gently taking her hand in his. "So understand Josh…I wasn't keeping it from you. I just can't talk about it. Not without my heart shattering every time."

"I'm sorry Jay," he said pulling her in close but gently…minding her still healing shoulder. He gently kissed her and she let out a sigh as they separated.

"It seems I couldn't run away from it forever," she said softly. "And I know you hate it when I say this but…"

"I know," he said softly. "I wish he was here too."

* * *

"You think he's been fed bad information?" River said curiously as her and the Doctor made their way back into the TARDIS. "Information that made you out to be the bad guy? He couldn't have been more than sixteen."

"But then he still would have had a weapon to kill," the Doctor said messing with a few dials on the console. "And he also didn't react until I said my name. That means we haven't met before now. Or at least not this form of me. Usually, it seems like the people who come after me are aware that I can change appearances." He continued to look at the gun curiously. "So what are you after?" He paused and then console dinged and he looked up excitedly, "Aha! Here we go energy signature all ready to track."

River laughed, "Oh you never can resist a kid."

"Because the kids can still be helped," he said seriously. "They aren't wholly corrupted. And I don't think this kid is. That gun proves."

"The only way to find out for sure is to find him," River said softly. "So much for that date night."

"Since when do our date nights ever go according to plan?" the Doctor teased.

"True," she said grinning, "Always more exciting this way."

"Locked on to his energy signature and setting his current coordinates. And," he said flipping his last switch, "Geronimo."

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Josh asked curiously. "Go back to Katharia?"

"I don't know," she said softly. "I don't know how determined these assassins are going to be." They turned as the door to the hub opened again.

"Well we got the stiffs," Jack said. "Unfortunately we picked up another pathetic life form. Some kid was in the area. Michael is checking him out right now."

"When we say, kid, what age are we talking about?" Josh said as Jasmine stiffly stood up her shoulder protesting the movement.

"Sixteen according to him," Jack said. "I get the feeling he may be connected to all this because he acted like he recognized the assassins."

"Great," Jasmine muttered. "I hate interrogating kids Jack."

"I know," he said softly. "He seems willing to talk so hopefully that shouldn't be too bad." She groaned waiting for Michael to come in with him. Ever since the Children of Earth incident, she hated involving kids. She hadn't been there when Jack had to use his own grandson to stop them. And she was grateful every day for it. Between Ianto dying and that…it had torn Jack apart.

Finally, Michael made his way in and the boy followed behind him. But as Michael moved away and she saw him…her eyes widened in shock. He couldn't be….

 _"Mother what's happening?" he said his brown eyes wide in terror._

 _"The slip," she said under her breath. It was collapsing. Had he finally done it? Had the Doctor finally found a way to save them? Marius looked at her his eyes hopeful._

 _"Don't worry love," she said softly holding him close, "It's going to be alright. I promise." She held him close his heartbeat thudding against hers. And then…_

 _"Ha it worked," she heard the Doctor cry. She looked up seeing that he looked exactly the same as when they had been trapped. How long had it been for him? And then she looked down but her arms were empty. He was gone. She looked around screaming his name. Marius' eyes widened in shock. They both looked everywhere for him._

 _"Jasmine?" the Doctor said grabbing her, "Jasmine what's wrong?" She looked up but behind him, she saw her reflection. It was like the seven years had never existed on face…her body. Like she had never carried a child inside of her and watched him grow._

 _"How long as it been?" she said her voice shaking. "How long were we stuck?"_

 _"Seven minutes," the Doctor. "Sorry, it took so long. It was a little bit tricky making sure we destroyed the slip but got you out safely." When the slip had disappeared…it all went with it. Everything reverting back to the current time. It was all gone._

 _She fell to her knees screaming. It was all gone…_

"It can't be," she muttered tears pouring down her face. He was older…much older. He couldn't possibly be.

* * *

Josh looked confused between her and the boy. "Jasmine what's wrong?" he said concerned. All that pain from earlier was back on her face again. He turned to the boy noticing his eyes had gone wide as well at the sight of her. And then he noticed…their eyes…they were the same. They were the same eyes…and he started to notice all the other similarities also. Dear God…was this…?

* * *

The boy stared at her his heart aching in his chest. He had been six…so he had never truly forgotten her. Her warm brown eyes same as his. Her comforting smile and warm embrace. He had looked for it when he had reappeared for his father. He had yearned for it.

They had spent years looking for her. His father trying to track so many leads to let her know…he was here. He was alive. This planet had been his father's most recent lead. He hadn't had a chance to try it. That's why he had feared having his son flee here. Because he could be sending him to a dead end. But he had been right. She was here.

"Mother," he said softly. "I found you."

* * *

 _Okay, so this "boy/son" (you'll find out his name in the next chapter) has been on the books for quite some time now. I always knew Jasmine would have a child as evidenced in Lost in Time and Mind when Ianto visited her future. But when I imagined her son I always imagined him older about sixteen as shown here. And that is where the seed of this story kind of grew. So the next big question is…how? Which will be fully explored in the next chapter. I always like an element of mystery in my Who stories. Until then…_

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _Please Please Please Review!_


End file.
